Pour l'amour d'un enfant
by Kimophelia
Summary: O.S. Deux jeunes femmes que tout opposent, se retrouvent dans les toilettes hors d'usages du Ministère de la Magie. De cette rencontre découlera des évènements que peu auraient pu imaginer . . . Sequelle Beauté Inquiètante Prequelle La Seconde Guerre


_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Me revoilà avec un nouvel O.S. en lien avec mes fanfic **Beauté Inquiètante** et **La Seconde Guerre.** Pour ceux qui n'auraient jamais lu l'une ou l'autre de ses fics . . . Eh bien, je ne sais pas si vous allez comprendre quoi que ce soit. Peut-être cela vous donnera envie d'aller les lire, histoire de mieux comprendre cette O.S. ! mdr_

_Dans tout les cas, je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture. _

_**

* * *

**_

**Pour l'amour d'un enfant **

_**Novembre 1979 : **_

Alyssa se laissa glisser contre le mur et fourra son visage entre ses genoux repliés contre elle.

Elle avait tenu bon pendant une semaine, n'avait pas dit un mot, pas versé une seule larme.

Elle était restée fidèle à elle-même et aucune de ses connaissances ne s'étaient doutée de rien.

Pourtant, maintenant, elle craquait. La pression était devenue trop forte et l'avait finalement vaincue.

Alyssa pleura.

Pendant près d'un quart d'heure.

Elle avait quitté en trombe son bureau, annonçant une migraine fulgurante à ses collègues de travail.

C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée à pleurer au beau milieu des toilettes pour dames, au troisième étage du Ministère de la Magie, assise sur un carrelage froid et rigide.

Alyssa sursaut quand la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant place à une femme blonde et grande, au port altier et aristocratique, portant une robe de sorcière au ton bleu pervenche qui s'alliait parfaitement avec la couleur de ses yeux bleu pâle.

La femme referma la porte en silence et la scella magiquement derrière elle.

Puis elle s'effondra par terre, et pleura entre ses mains.

Étonnée, Alyssa ne put tout de même s'empêcher de penser que le panneau " Hors service " accroché sur la porte servait un peu à rien.

La femme blonde laissa échapper une plainte triste et douloureuse, et Alyssa se dit qu'il était peut-être temps qu'elle fasse savoir qu'elles étaient deux, dans ces toilettes.

Elle se racla bruyamment la gorge, en essuyant ses joues encore striées par ses larmes.

La jeune femme qui venait d'entrer se releva brusquement à l'entente du son émit par Alyssa, et, tout en se rajustant, jeta un regard agacé à cette dernière.

- Je ne pleurais pas, que ce soit bien clair entre nous !

Alyssa eut une exclamation de dédain.

- Mais bien sûr ! Et moi, je suis le Ministre de la Magie !

La jeune femme blonde la fusilla du regard et rétorqua.

- Vous pleuriez aussi.

- Effectivement, et moi, je ne m'en cache pas. On a tous nos problèmes.

Alyssa emprisonna le regard bleu glacial de la jeune femme dans ses yeux d'une tendresse mauve. Elle voulait faire tomber ce masque aristocratique que la blonde portait depuis qu'elle avait deviné la présence d'Alyssa. Elle ne supportait pas beaucoup les faux semblants, et encore moins quand ils étaient aussi flagrants.

Les épaules de la jeune femme s'affaissèrent subitement, et elle s'assit.

- C'est vrai, vous n'avez pas tort, fit-elle d'une voix désespérée.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis là que vous devez vous retenir. Je vous conseillerais même de vous lâcher, ça fait drôlement du bien.

- Et vous ?

Alyssa éclata de rire.

- J'ai été une vraie fontaine pendant près d'un quart d'heure, alors je pense que c'est bon pour moi.

La jeune femme eut un maigre sourire et, devant le regard insistant d'Alyssa, finit par craquer.

Elle pleura presque autant qu'Alyssa, et quand enfin elle fut calmée, l'ex Gryffondor était à côté d'elle et lui tendait un mouchoir brodé aux initiales S.B.

La jeune femme l'accepta avec un petit sourire reconnaissant et tamponna ses yeux avec, d'une manière tous ce qu'il y avait de plus noble.

Alyssa se demanda ce qu'une femme provenant sans aucun doute de la haute bourgeoisie sorcière, faisait à pleurer au milieu des toilettes crasseuses du Ministère de la Magie.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous a mise dans cet état, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- Ca l'est, mais je vais tout de même vous répondre. Je viens d'apprendre que je n'aurais jamais d'enfant. Je suis stérile. Et mon mari ne l'acceptera jamais.

Alyssa sembla perdue.

- Ne l'acceptera pas ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Il n'y a rien d'inacceptable dans le fait de ne pas pouvoir faire d'enfants.

La jeune femme eut un rire jaune.

- Pour mon mari, c'est la pire des insultes que je puisse lui faire. Il a besoin d'un fils.

- Je dois vous avouer que je ne comprends pas votre époux. Un enfant est un cadeau, pas une obligation.

- Il faut un héritier à mon mari, cracha-t-elle.

Le regard de la jeune femme s'embua, alors que l'étincelle de la colère y brûlait, et Alyssa sentit son cœur se serrer. La jeune blonde n'avait pas l'air spécialement heureuse et réussissait à sauver les apparences grâce à son masque de froideur.

- Et vous, pourquoi pleuriez-vous ?

- Vous allez rire, si je vous le dis.

- Pourquoi ? C'est si ridicule ?

Alyssa eut un petit sourire et dit d'une voix douce et calme :

- Je suis enceinte.

La jeune femme la regarda, interloquée.

- Arrêtez moi si je me trompe, mais vous ne pleuriez pas de joie à l'instant.

- C'est vrai. La raison en est très simple. Je ne veux pas de cet enfant. Pas que je n'en ai pas envie, seulement, je ne veux pas mettre au monde un être qui vivra en ces temps de guerre. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que pourrait être sa vie.

Bien entendu, dans les pensées d'Alyssa, les raisons étaient tout autres et bien plus sombres.

Cet enfant ne devait pas venir au monde, car il naîtrait avec un poids très lourd sur les épaules. Être l'enfant d'Alyssa Grytalié signifiait porter le poids de son ascendance, être Néphilim et l'héritier de Lord Voldemort. Elle ne préférait même pas imaginer ce que serait sa vie, si son père venait à apprendre l'existence de son enfant.

- C'est vrai. Mettre au monde un enfant est une lourde responsabilité, quel que soit le camp que l'on a choisi.

Alyssa et la jeune femme blonde restèrent silencieuses quelques instants suite à ça, chacune plongées dans leurs pensées.

- Au fait, fit Alyssa au bout d'un moment, je m'appelle Alyssa Grytalié.

Elle tendit sa main à la jeune femme qui sembla étonnée. Puis, elle se reprit en serrant la main qu'on lui tendait, et dit :

- Enchantée. Je m'appelle Narcissa Malefoy.

Alyssa s'immobilisa, les yeux ronds.

- Mal . . . Malefoy ?! Balbutia-t-elle.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Fit Narcissa, interrogative.

- La femme de Lucius Malefoy ?

Narcissa opina de la tête.

Alyssa se recula doucement, n'en croyant pas ces oreilles.

Elle connaissait Lucius Malefoy pour l'avoir souvent rencontré lors de ses missions pour l'Ordre du Phœnix, et il était un Mangemort sans aucun scrupule. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait prévenu Tom de son arrivé à Ste Mangouste en Avril 1978, lui encore qui l'avait rattrapée et empêchée de s'enfuir, et encore lui qui l'avait attrapée par sa natte, la forçant à la couper pour pouvoir fuir.

Elle regarda fixement le visage de Narcissa, ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus, son allure aristocratique . . . Et se souvint.

- Vous êtes l'une des cousines de Sirius Black !

Narcissa parut étonnée.

- Oui. Comment le savez-vous ?

- Je suis la petite amie de Sirius.

Narcissa ouvrit de grands yeux abasourdis et émit un faible :

- Oh !

Elles se regardèrent, curieuses, pendant un moment.

Alyssa ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

Si Sirius avait été là, il lui aurait ordonné de déguerpir sur le champ, mais elle sentait au fond d'elle que Narcissa ne lui voulait aucun mal. Elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas comme son mari. Elle voyait très mal cette femme être une Mangemort.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Euh . . . Hésita Alyssa, prise au dépourvu par la tournure qu'avait prise la discussion. Il va bien. Il est en stage là.

- Ah bon ? S'enquit Narcissa. Quelles études poursuit-il ?

- Celles d'Auror.

- Je m'en doutais. Le chien noir de la famille Black ne pouvait qu'être Auror, dit-elle en appuyant sa tête contre la porte des toilettes derrière elle. Alors vous êtes enceinte. Il est au courant ?

- Non. Si je le lui disais, il voudrait le garder, j'en suis pratiquement sûre. Et moi je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas que mon enfant naisse avec la menace au dessus de la tête de se faire tuer par un Mangemort, seulement parce qu'il est né dans la mauvaise famille.

Alors que cette pensée se faisait un passage dans son cerveau, une idée germa dans l'esprit d'Alyssa. Une idée folle, loufoque, impossible, mais réalisable tout de même.

- Si j'ai bien compris votre problème, Mme Malefoy, vous souhaitez donner un enfant à votre époux.

Intriguée par ce que la phrase laissait supposer de la suite, Narcissa regarda Alyssa, attendant la suite.

- Et moi je porte un enfant que je ne veux pas mettre au monde. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait mieux, si il naissait dans une famille de Mangemort proche du mage noir ?

Narcissa regarda Alyssa comme si elle était soudainement devenue folle.

- Qu'est-ce que . . . ?! Ais-je mal compris, ou vous venez d'insinuer que mon époux et moi sommes des Mangemorts ? Je n'ai jamais été autant insultée de toute . . .

Alyssa se leva pour rester à hauteur de Narcissa qui avait véhément répliqué à l'interrogation de l'ex Gryffondor.

Alyssa lui coupa la parole.

- Mme Malefoy, pas de ça entre nous. Je me suis trouvée trop souvent à me battre contre votre mari pour ne pas savoir qu'il est l'un des plus fidèles serviteurs de Vous-Savez-Qui. Et je vous propose un marché qui nous irait à toutes deux. Vous auriez un héritier pour votre époux, et moi j'aurais un enfant qui pourrait grandir à l'abri de tous dangers.

Narcisse la regarda, suspicieuse.

- Vous vous entendez parler ? Vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'il y a un truc qui cloche dans la conversation ?

- Je sais que ça peut paraître improbable . . . Commença Alyssa, en tentant de calmer la blonde.

- Improbable ?! Mais vous rêvez debout, oui ! Vous me proposez de me donner sciemment votre enfant !

- Effectivement, répliqua calmement Alyssa, coupant le sifflet à Narcissa.

- Vous êtes conscience que si ça se faisait, votre enfant deviendrait un Mangemort.

- Je préfère avoir un enfant Mangemort que je ne connaîtrai pas, plutôt que d'avoir un enfant que j'aimerais et que je verrais mourir.

Une ombre passa dans les yeux de Narcissa, et Alyssa pouvait pratiquement suivre le court de ses pensées. Sa logique était implacable. Toute mère pourrait faire un tel sacrifice pour le bien-être de son enfant, et Narcissa comprenait peu à peu cela.

- Vous me proposez de nous donner, à mon mari et à moi, votre enfant à vous et à Sirius. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Cela semble si . . . Incongru !

- Je sais, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pour le protéger.

Narcissa plongea ses yeux bleus dans les yeux violets d'Alyssa.

- Comment comptez-vous cacher votre grossesse à Sirius ? Il comprendra très vite que vous êtes enceinte, et je doute fortement qu'il accepte ce marché.

Les épaules d'Alyssa s'affaissèrent. Il lui fallait trouver une réponse à ça.

- J'inventerai un voyage pour mon travail, et j'irai vivre à l'hôtel. Il n'en saura rien

- Je suis d'accord pour le mensonge, mais pas pour l'hôtel.

- Pardon ?

- Vous viendrez vivre au manoir Malefoy. Ainsi je garderai un œil sur votre grossesse, et ne serai pas trop éloignée de l'enfant. Je pourrai ainsi mieux simuler ma grossesse auprès de mon mari. Et vous vivrez bien mieux chez moi, que dans un hôtel.

- Et comment comptez-vous me cachez aux yeux de votre époux ? Vous me planquerez dans la buanderie ?! Ironisa Alyssa.

- Le manoir est très grand. Certaines pièces ne servent à rien, et mon mari ne s'y rend jamais. Il me sera très facile de vous y cacher. En plus, il voyage beaucoup, alors il n'est pas souvent chez nous. Quand il sera absent vous pourrez sortir de votre chambre.

Alyssa réfléchit intensément. Cela semblait possible.

Elle regarda Narcissa qui avait repris son visage aristocratique, et semblait attendre sa réponse définitive. Toutes traces de sa crise de pleurs avaient déserté son visage pâle, et Alyssa se surprit à penser que ce n'était pas elle qui aurait cette chance.

Alyssa tendit sa main avec un air décidé.

- D'accord, ça me va.

Narcissa empoigna la main tendue dans sa direction et la serra, scellant ainsi leur marché.

- Je vous enverrai un hibou pour régler les détails de notre entreprise.

Elle lâcha la main d'Alyssa et s'avança vers la porte. Arrivée la, une main sur la poignée, elle se retourna à moitié, et dit :

- Merci.

- Je ne le fais pas que pour vous.

- Je sais. Mais vous l'avez fait, alors que vous auriez pu prendre quelqu'un d'autre.

Puis elle sortit.

Alyssa se retourna vers l'un des miroirs qui surplombaient les lavabos, et se regarda attentivement.

Ses joues étaient rougies par ses larmes, et ses yeux mauves embués. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient dorénavant aux omoplates, ce qui lui permettait de les lâcher ou de les attacher à loisir. Elle ressemblait à ce qu'elle avait été lors de sa première vue de sa vrai elle. Le seul changement notable était le regard décidé, les cheveux plus courts, et les quelques rides quasi invisibles qui faisaient leur apparition.

Elle s'arracha de sa contemplation et s'avança à son tour vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit, la referma derrière elle, et jeta le sort qu'elle avait défait pour pouvoir y entrer.

Elle n'avait pas perdu sa journée finalement.

Ce fut d'un pas vainqueur et décidé qu'elle rejoint l'ascenseur pour retourner à son bureau.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Décembre 1979 : **_

Alyssa boucla sa valise et la descendit du lit.

- Tu ne peux vraiment pas faire autrement ? Fit une voix plaintive dans son dos. Ils pourraient envoyer quelqu'un d'autre !

- Je t'ai déjà dit que non, Sirius ! Je me suis engagée, j'y vais, point barre.

- Mais je n'ai pas envie que tu t'en ailles, gémit Sirius en passant ses bras autour de la taille d'Alyssa qui s'était retournée face à lui.

La jeune femme passa à son tour ses bras autour de la nuque de son homme et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser. Elle déposa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres de Sirius et se recula.

- Je sais que tu n'en as pas envie, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Et puis, je t'enverrai des hiboux aussi souvent que possible.

Sirius fit la moue, mais de toute façon il savait qu'il n'y pouvait rien.

- Tu as intérêt d'être là à l'heure à ton retour ! Dès que tu en connais la date, tu me préviens. On organisera une petite fête avec Lily et les garçons.

- Aucun problème, on fera comme ça, dit Alyssa en se séparant de Sirius et en empoignant sa valise.

- Non laisse, je vais la prendre, fit-il en éloignant la jeune femme de l'encombrant bagage et en l'empoignant à son tour.

Alyssa glissa son bras sous celui libre de Sirius, et ils sortirent de la chambre, accédant directement dans un salon meublé avec goût. Sirius posa la lourde valise au sol et Alyssa la miniaturisa afin de la glisser dans l'une des poches de sa cape.

Puis elle s'avança vers le centre du salon, d'où elle pourrait transplaner tranquillement. Sirius la rejoignit et la serra fort contre son cœur.

- Je t'aime, lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Le cœur d'Alyssa se serra douloureusement à l'entente de ses trois petits mots.

Elle savait qu'elle était en train de le trahir et qu'il lui en voudrait si il l'apprenait, mais elle le faisait pour le bien de l'enfant.

De leur enfant.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, lui souffla-t-elle en réponse.

Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle et lui sourit. Ils se regardèrent en silence, gravant en leur mémoire chaque détail de l'autre. Ils savaient qu'ils ne se reverraient pas avant six ou sept mois.

Sirius se pencha et embrassa fiévreusement Alyssa. Ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre avec l'énergie du désespoir et Alyssa entrouvrit les lèvres pour permettre à la langue de Sirius de se faufiler dans sa bouche et de jouer avec la sienne quelques instants.

Ils se séparèrent à regret quelques secondes plus tard.

- Reviens moi vite, souffla-t-il.

Elle eut un sourire triste.

Elle transplana.

Alyssa apparut immédiatement devant les grilles du Manoir Malefoy.

L'immense demeure était faite de pierre noire servant à intimider le visiteur. Un immense jardin l'entourait, magnifique avec la couche de neige le recouvrant, lui conférant cette aura féerique. Un long chemin de terre et de cailloux zébrait la pelouse, permettant de remonter jusqu'aux deux majestueuses portes d'entrée en bois noir.

Légèrement intimidée par la demeure imposante, Alyssa franchit tout de même les grilles gothiques et emprunta le chemin de terre gravillonné.

Arrivée aux doubles portes, elle attrapa le fermoir en forme de serpent enroulé sur lui-même et frappa deux coups secs.

Le bruit se répercuta dans toute la demeure, comme elle put l'entendre, et presque immédiatement, l'une des deux portes s'ouvrit devant un elfe de maison crasseux.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Miss ? Demanda la créature en s'inclinant presque jusqu'au sol, après l'avoir fait entrer dans l'antichambre.

- Ta maîtresse, Narcissa Malefoy, m'attend. Dis lui qu'Alyssa Grytalié est arrivée.

- Bien, Miss.

Puis, il s'inclina à nouveau et transplana dans un craquement sec qui résonna entre les murs de l'antichambre.

Alyssa se retrouva alors seule dans l'immense hall. Elle patienta quelques secondes, se dandinant sur ses pieds, mal à l'aise.

Elle n'était pas habituée à autant de luxe et d'opulence, et cette maison en regorgeait purement et simplement, jusqu'aux finitions en or du plafond.

Un bruit attira son attention, et elle vit Narcissa Malefoy descendre un escalier en spirale au bout de l'antichambre, avec toute la grâce dont un être humain était capable. Sa main droite glissait délicatement sur la rambarde dorée, alors qu'elle descendait doucement les marches, ses yeux bleus fixés sur Alyssa.

Elle la rejoignit bientôt et, malgré leur taille identique, Alyssa se sentit soudain toute petite.

Narcissa Malefoy en imposait tout de même !

- Vous êtes à l'heure, c'est assez rare chez les gens communs.

Alyssa ne releva pas l'insulte suggérée, et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Narcissa Malefoy s'en trouva d'ailleurs légèrement ébranlée.

- Je déteste faire attendre les gens, Mme Malefoy, bien que j'avoue que Sirius a eu du mal à me laisser partir.

Narcissa eut un micro sourire et elle se détourna.

- Suivez moi, je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

Alyssa emboîta le pas à la noble dame et monta les escaliers à sa suite.

- Vous ne sortirez de votre chambre que quand Dobby vous en donnera l'autorisation, que je lui aurai moi même donnée au préalable. Sans cette permission, vous ne quitterez pas la suite qui vous est réservée.

Pendant qu'elle parlait tout en lui dictant les règles de conduites qu'elle devrait appliquer durant son séjour au Manoir Malefoy, Alyssa regardait ce qui l'entourait et force était d'admettre que les Malefoy menaient la belle vie. L'escalier s'était déjà arrêté à deux paliers, donnant sur des corridors éclairés par la lumière blafarde de l'hiver, et elles n'en finissaient pas de monter.

Enfin, au troisième étage, Narcissa Malefoy emprunta le couloir et déverrouilla avec une grosse clé en argent, la première porte à sa gauche.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce et Alyssa la suivit.

Elle entra dans un immense salon, muni d'une gigantesque bibliothèque, décorée aux couleurs froides de la maison Serpentard. Le vert et le gris s'y côtoyaient sur les tissus et les accessoires.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

Elle avait toujours aimé les couleurs chaudes.

- Ca dérange beaucoup si je refais la déco ?

La blonde se tourna vers elle, indignée.

- Pourquoi ? Ça ne vous plait pas ?

- Disons simplement que _moi_, je n'ai pas été à Serpentard.

Narcisse sembla peser le pour et le contre quelques instants puis finalement elle lâcha, comme à contre cœur :

- De toute façon, c'est vous qui vivrez ici, alors . . .

Alyssa prit ça pour un oui.

Narcissa Malefoy passa devant elle et la conduisit vers une porte qui se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce, à la droite d'Alyssa. Elle suivit la noble dame, et cette dernière s'effaça pour lui laisser le loisir d'admirer la pièce.

C'était un chambre à coucher dans les mêmes tons que la pièce précédente et aussi grande que son salon à Willow's Place. Elle était dotée d'un immense lit à baldaquin, poussé contre le mur droit et d'une armoire et d'une coiffeuse poussées contre le mur gauche. En face d'elle se trouvait une grande porte fenêtre donnant sur un balcon d'où on avait une vie imprenable sur le jardin situé derrière le manoir.

Alyssa ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de ravissement à la vue du jardin sous la couche de neige et se précipita sur la fenêtre, qu'elle n'ouvrit pas, à cause du froid qui régnait dehors.

- Votre jardin est immense et absolument magnifique ! Qui s'en occupe ? Demanda-t-elle en s'arrachant à sa vision et en se tournant vers la maîtresse de maison.

- C'est moi, lui répondit la voix glaciale, minant le moral d'Alyssa.

La jeune femme avait quand même été plus aimable dans les toilettes.

Devrait-elle la retrouver là pour avoir une discussion civilisée avec elle ?

Alyssa retint à temps un gloussement amusé.

- La salle de bains se trouve ici, fit Narcissa en montrant une porte située entre l'armoire et la coiffeuse. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez Dobby, il est à votre entière disposition. Bien, je vous laisse vous acclimater avec votre nouvel environnement. Mon époux étant parti et ne revenant pas avant demain soir, nous pourrons prendre nos repas ensemble si vous le souhaitez. Pour de plus amples explications, demandez à Dobby. Bonne fin de journée, Miss Grytalié.

La blonde fit demi tour sans jeter un seul regard à son invitée.

Soupirant, Alyssa se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

Si la jeune Mme Malefoy se conduisait comme ça pendant le six mois à venir, son séjour risquait d'être gai, tiens.

Heureusement pour elle, elle avait ses pouvoirs Néphilim qui pourraient lui faciliter la tâche.

Merci Broderick et ses précieuses indications sur ses pouvoirs.

Le côté pur de la Néphilim en elle faisait ressortir la vraie personnalité des gens autour d'elle.

Et elle se promit de l'utiliser sur Narcissa Malefoy pour faire craquer sa carapace aristocratique et découvrir ce qui se cachait sous le masque de froideur.

- Dobby ! Appela-t-elle.

- Oui, Miss ? Fit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et rencontra l'elfe qui l'avait accueillie.

- Comment se passe le dîner ?

- Nous servons à huit heures, Miss, dans la Salle à Manger d'Hiver, Miss.

Alyssa ne releva même pas qu'ils avaient une salle à manger _d'Hiver_, ne voulant pas s'étonner à chaque fois qu'elle trouverait quelque chose d'inattendu dans cette demeure, autrement elle en aurait pour tout son séjour.

- Bien. Prévenez la que je dînerai avec elle ce soir.

- Bien, Miss. Puis-je vous aider à défaire vos bagages, Miss ?

- Non, ça ira je te remercie Dobby.

L'elfe crut ne pas en croire ses oreilles et fixa Alyssa, totalement éberlué.

- Un ennui, Dobby ? Demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés, alors qu'elle déposait sa cape sur le lit.

- Non, Miss, aucun Miss, répondit-il rapidement avec un immense sourire avant de disparaître.

" Drôle d'engin, cet elfe ! " pensa Alyssa en redonnant à sa valise sa taille habituelle.

En tout cas, elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas s'ennuyer ici !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Janvier 1980 : **_

Plantée devant le miroir sur pied posé dans un coin de la chambre, Alyssa se regardait. Ou plutôt, regardait son ventre légèrement bombé.

Elle passa une main cajoleuse sur le petit renflement que sa grossesse créait au niveau de son estomac, avec un doux sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Un " pop " retentissant explosa dans la chambre et Alyssa rabaissa son pull en se retournant pour voir Dobby s'incliner devant elle en disant :

- Ma maîtresse vous fait savoir que le maître est parti et que vous pouvez donc circuler librement dans le manoir, Miss.

- Merci Dobby.

- Miss, avez vous besoin de quelque chose, Miss ?

- Non, rien Dobby, je te remercie.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle le remerciait, l'elfe de maison sembla respirer le bonheur et il transplana à nouveau, la laissant seule.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et passa dans le salon, avant de sortir de ses appartements.

Comme toujours, dès que Lucius Malefoy quittait le manoir pour l'une ou l'autre de ses affaires, elle cherchait Narcissa Malefoy et la rejoignait. Et comme à chaque fois, elle la retrouvait dans un endroit de plus en plus étonnant.

Alyssa savait parfaitement que la jeune femme blonde tentait de l'éviter, mais n'étant pas au courant des pouvoirs de la Néphilim, elle ne pouvait pas deviner que c'était ses pensées qui la trahissaient.

**Une douce brise qui faisait voler de longs cheveux blonds, une odeur fruitée parvenant au nez d'une jeune aristocrate, la délicatesse d'un pétale glissant soyeusement sur un doigt bagué, les derniers flocons de l'hiver tombant doucement sur un parterre fleuri, . . . **

Narcissa se trouvait dans le jardin.

Alyssa descendit les trois étages à vitesse grand V et sortit dans le jardin de derrière par la grande porte fenêtre du salon privé des Malefoy.

Elle atterrit sur une terrasse blanche, puis descendit les trois marches qui permettaient d'accéder à la pelouse, recouverte d'un léger voile de givre.

Alyssa frissonna et enroula son buste dans ses bras. Elle n'avait qu'un pull roulé sur elle, et le froid était mordant en cette fin de Janvier. Elle marcha d'un pas entre les différents arbres de l'immense jardin et emprunta un minuscule chemin de terre caché derrière un buisson.

Alyssa n'était jamais venue rejoindre Narcissa dans cet endroit, mais elle savait comment y accéder. La jeune Mme Malefoy aimait s'occuper de ses fleurs, et ce n'était que là, qu'elle laissait tomber son masque de froideur pour devenir ce qu'elle devrait être en toute circonstance : une jeune femme pleine de vie.

Alyssa suivit la ligne des bosquets et atterrit dans un jardin minuscule mais magnifique.

Elle sourit.

Ce jardin ce nommait jardin d'Hiver, car il y n'avait là que des plantes qui fleurissaient au contact rigoureux du froid. Des pétales aux couleurs froides telles que le bleu, le vert et le mauve égayaient un peu cette blancheur immaculée de l'hiver.

Alyssa trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, accroupie devant une fleur aux pétales verts et au cœur jaune, caressant tendrement les délicats triangle. Narcissa arborait un sourire empli de douceur, qu'elle n'adressait qu'à ses plantes.

- Ce jardin est magnifique, commenta d'une voix douce Alyssa, caressant du regard les fleurs épanouies.

Narcissa sursauta violemment et se remit droite comme un i en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

Elle se retourna vers la Néphilim d'un geste lent et furieux.

- Que faites vous ici ? Demanda Narcissa d'un ton plat, mais menaçant.

- Rien de spécial, répondit Alyssa, en se penchant pour humer le parfum que dispensait une magnifique fleur blanche au cœur d'un bleu très pâle. Je me sentais un peu seule dans ma chambre, alors j'ai eu l'idée de venir vous tenir compagnie.

- Merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin de compagnie, claqua la voix sèche de Narcissa en allant un peu plus loin.

Alyssa se redressa, perdant peu à peu sa patience.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour essayer d'établir un semblant de lien amical avec la jeune aristocrate, et à chaque fois, cette dernière la rabrouait méchamment, mais toujours d'une voix calme. Sauf qu'Alyssa avait besoin de plus de compagnie que celle d'un elfe de maison - même si par ailleurs, très charmant - complètement cinglé.

Elle rejoignit Narcissa qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, soignant quelques plantes plantées au bord d'une fontaine d'eau classique, mais gelée.

Alyssa s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine, regardant ce que faisait Narcissa. La jeune femme blonde n'avait pas daigné lui jeter un seul regard, mais par la crispation de son dos, Alyssa savait qu'elle avait remarqué sa présence.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, puis Narcissa se releva en lui jetant un regard d'une froideur polaire.

- Que voulez-vous à la fin ? S'impatienta Narcissa d'une voix étonnamment clame, en totale contradiction avec ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur d'elle, devina Alyssa.

- Je vous l'ai dit, répondit Alyssa d'une voix aimable, je souhaite seulement un peu de compagnie humaine.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Peut-être parce que vous êtes le seul être humain à des kilomètres à la ronde avec qui je puisse parler, fit Alyssa sur le ton de l'évidence.

Narcissa pinça les lèvres, semblant ne rien pouvoir rétorquer.

- Ecoutez Narcissa, je ne vous demande pas de devenir ma meilleure amie, je vous demande seulement de bien vouloir me parler de temps à autres, en dehors des heures de repas, et en dehors des sujets liés au bébé. Cela fait près de deux mois que je suis ici, et les seules fois ou j'ai ouvert la bouche, c'était pour remercier Dobby.

Narcissa lui lança un regard étrange, comme si elle la prenait pour une folle.

- Vous avez remercié Dobby ?!

- Oui.

Contre toute attente, Narcissa éclata de rire.

Complètement dépassée, Alyssa ne sut comment réagir, et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien être drôle.

Remarquant certainement le regard perdu de la jeune Néphilim, Narcissa lui expliqua :

- J'aimerais voir la tête qu'il fait à chaque fois que vous le remerciez. La prochaine fois, faites ça devant moi, s'il vous plait !

Alyssa sourit à son tour, en repensant à la tête que tirait Dobby à chaque fois. C'était vrai qu'il était tordant.

- Vous aimez beaucoup votre jardin. Lucius sait-il que vous vous en occupez personnellement ?

Narcissa perdit toute douceur au niveau du visage, pour réemprunter ce masque de froideur qui lui était si coutumier.

- Bien sûr que non. Il m'ordonnerait immédiatement de cesser si il venait à le savoir. Mais, j'aime tellement m'occuper des fleurs que je ne sais pas si je pourrais ne plus jamais le faire, continua-t-elle d'une voix plus douce et un air rêveur sur le visage. C'est l'une de seules choses que je puisse faire et qui puisse me faire oublier la . . .

Narcissa s'arrêta là et une rapide lueur d'angoisse transperça sur son visage avant qu'elle ne se ferme à nouveau.

Surprise, Alyssa ne put que dire :

- Non, je vous en prie, continuez ! Je veux dire, reprit-elle, hésitante, je ne vous jugerai pas pour ce que vous êtes, je ne suis pas comme votre époux, ou votre famille. Je sais qu'aussi bien chez les Black que chez les Malefoy, les convenances sont de rigueurs et que laisser transparaître ne serait-ce qu'une émotion est pratiquement un crime. Mais avec moi, vous n'avez pas à porter ce masque que vous arborez tout le temps. Personnellement, je vous trouve bien plus belle au naturel.

Narcissa sembla complètement perdue suite aux paroles d'Alyssa, et cette dernière se félicita d'avoir un peu abusé de sa magie primaire pour faire comprendre à la jeune aristocrate qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal et qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Narcissa s'assit à côté d'Alyssa, le regard dans le vague, en resserrant les pans de sa cape autour d'elle.

- Vous êtes étrange, Alyssa. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, je sais que je peux vous faire confiance. Comment faites vous cela ?

- Mon petit minois de princesse, sans doute, plaisanta Alyssa.

Mais le regard sérieux de la blonde lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait une réponse convaincante.

Alyssa soupira.

- Je suis navrée, mais je ne peux pas vous le dire. Cela fait partie des choses qui mettent ma vie, et celles des personnes qui m'entourent et qui le savent, en danger. Sachez seulement que ce n'est en rien dangereux, je peux vous l'assurer. C'est même tout le contraire.

- Vous ne me faites pas confiance ?

- Là n'est pas le problème. La confiance n'a rien à voir là dedans. Je pourrais vous le dire, je sais pertinemment que vous ne le répéterez pas, mais si quelqu'un venait à savoir que vous étiez au courant pour moi, cela pourrait signer votre mise à mort. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit votre but.

Narcissa ne laissa rien transparaître de ses pensées, mais elle se leva et demanda à Alyssa :

- Vous y connaissez vous un peu en botanique ? Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais vraiment suivi les cours qui étaient donnés à Poudlard, mais peut-être que vous vous souviendrez vous des . . .

- Narcissa ? Coupa Alyssa se faisant retourner la blonde sur elle. Ne pensez vous pas que l'on pourrait commencer par se tutoyer ?

La jeune aristocrate ne répondit rien.

Elle reprit la discussion là où elle l'avait laissée, en continuant à avancer.

- Donc comme je te disais, peut-être que tu te souviendras des cours de Mme Chourave, car j'ai du mal à me souvenir . . .

Alyssa se leva en souriant et suivit la blonde à travers le jardin d'Hiver.

L'après-midi s'écoula ainsi, doucement, calmement, comme la neige qui tombait du ciel, sans un bruit. Elles parlaient des plantes, du jardin, puis tout aussi doucement que la journée, les sujets dévièrent quelque peu sur les centres d'intérêt des deux jeunes femmes, mais prenant bien soin de ne pas, ne serait-ce que caresser, les sujets délicats.

Tout au long de cet après-midi décisif, Narcissa ne cessa d'arborer un léger sourire en coin.

Un sourire heureux, que ses lèvres n'avaient plus esquissé depuis des années.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Février 1980 : **_

L'immense bibliothèque des Malefoy était composée de trois grandes étagères qui montaient jusqu'au plafond. Deux échelles coulissantes permettaient de pouvoir attraper n'importe quel livre, vu que toute magie y étaient prohibée, dixit Lucius Malefoy qui ne voulait pas voir ses précieux ouvrages abîmés par une maladresse. Au centre se trouvaient deux canapés de cuir rouge installés l'un en face de l'autre et séparés par deux fauteuils identiques aux canapés. Une simple table basse en noyer séparait les quatre meubles créés pour la détente.

Alyssa était assise confortablement dans l'un des canapés, les jambes repliées sur le divan, et son coude posé sur l'accoudoir pour une meilleure qualité de lecture.

Elle s'arracha à sa lecture au moment où la porte de la pièce s'ouvrait pour laisser passer Narcissa.

La jeune aristocrate arborait maintenant un ventre digne d'une femme qui avait atteint son cinquième mois de grossesse.

Ce qui était aussi le cas d'Alyssa.

- Ton livre est intéressant ? Demanda Narcissa avec un immense sourire en s'installant sur le canapé faisant face à celui d'Alyssa.

- Très.

Alyssa n'ajouta rien de plus. Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus, vu que son livre était en lien avec son travail, et que secret était mot d'ordre au Département des Mystères. Et Narcissa le savait.

Depuis l'épisode dans le jardin d'Hiver un mois auparavant, bien des choses avaient changé entre les deux femmes et une complicité certaine s'était peu à peu installée.

- Et ton époux ?

- Il est reparti aussi vite qu'il est venu. Il avait juste besoin d'une ou deux petites choses.

Alyssa lui lança un regard par dessus son livre et demanda :

- Il n'a rien dit . . .

Narcissa tourna la tête, montrant ainsi son agacement.

Depuis que Lucius Malefoy avait été au courant de la " grossesse " de Narcissa, il l'avait juste embrassée sur le front et lui avait dit : bon travail.

Pas vraiment très paternel, ni très romantique tout ça.

Alyssa savait que si tout avait été normal entre elle et Sirius, lui aurait sauté de joie et l'aurait pourrie gâté pendant les neuf mois de grossesse, avant de reporter toute cette attention sur l'enfant.

Mais Lucius Malefoy n'était pas Sirius Black et Alyssa plaignait Narcissa pour ce manque de sentiments au sein de leur couple.

- Je persiste à dire que tu as fait le mauvais choix, commenta simplement Alyssa avant de retourner à sa lecture.

Elle entendit comme une sorte de grondement de taureau et releva la tête juste assez pour croiser le regard noir de Narcissa.

Alyssa étouffa son petit sourire derrière son livre, mais ses yeux durent trahir son amusement car le regard noir s'intensifia.

Cette joute dura un court instant, avant qu'Alyssa ne fasse tomber son livre et n'éclate de rire, étalée lamentablement sur le canapé, et se tenant le ventre devenu légèrement douloureux sous son fou rire.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là dedans ! S'énerva Narcissa.

- Allons Cissa, tu devrais voir ta tête !

Narcissa fronça les sourcils, puis rejoignit bientôt Alyssa dans son fou rire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes étaient calmés et recherchaient une respiration normale.

- Tu penses vraiment que j'ai fait un mauvais choix ? Demanda soudainement Narcissa.

Alyssa ne répondit pas immédiatement, puis :

- Non. Tu as fait ton choix, c'est tout. Je suppose qu'un jour ou l'autre ce sera bénéfique à quelqu'un, quel que soit son camp.

Il y eu un silence, puis . . .

- Je le hais. Je hais le Maître et ses idéaux. Je ne dis pas que je tiens les moldus dans mon cœur, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour les torturer et les tuer. Les enfants de moldus ont aussi le droit d'étudier la magie, et les sorciers qui n'ont pas les idée des sang-pur ne devraient pas être ainsi reniés.

- C'est bien de le penser. C'est déjà super. Mais tu ne peux rien faire de plus, Cissa, alors arrête de te torturer les méninges.

- J'aimerais faire quelque chose pourtant.

Alyssa soupira et s'assit convenablement, regardant Narcissa qui était toujours allongée de tout son long sur son canapé, un bras soutenant sa tête.

- Je le sais bien, mais tout ce que tu pourrais faire, c'est espionner pour l'Ordre, mais vu . . .

- C'est une très bonne idée, ça, s'écria vivement Narcissa en s'asseyant convenablement à son tour.

Alyssa secoua la tête, dépitée.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas Cissa. C'est impossible. Tu auras bientôt un enfant à élever et il est hors de question que tu mettes ta vie en danger en jouant un double jeu. Pour l'instant, contente toi d'assister le moins possible aux excursions des Mangemorts.

Narcissa sembla soudainement abattue.

- Je déteste tout ça. Tu me fais voir une lueur d'espoir dans ma vie, et tu me l'arraches aussitôt.

Alyssa se leva et s'installa à côté de Narcissa, passant un bas réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

- Je suis désolée, ce n'était pas mon but. Mais une fois que tout sera en ordre avec Lucius et le bébé, tu n'auras qu'à me contacter, et je verrai ce que je peux faire. Peut-être que d'ici là tu auras changé d'avis.

La jeune aristocrate secoua la tête d'un air digne.

- Il y a très peu de chances que je change d'avis. Ça fait des années que je pense ainsi. Bien avant mon mariage avec Lucius. Mais moi, je n'ai pas eu le courage de Sirius pour affirmer haut et fort ce que je pensais, de peur de la réaction de ma famille.

Alyssa ne dit rien, bien qu'elle n'en pensa pas moins. Après tout, les Serpentard n'étaient pas réputés pour être courageux, et n'était-ce pas dans cette maison que Narcissa avait été envoyée à Poudlard au temps de sa scolarité ?

Un elfe apparut soudainement au milieu de la bibliothèque, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes femmes qui s'empressèrent de se séparer.

Comme à chaque fois qu'Alyssa descendait de ces appartements, il n'y avait que Dobby qui avait le droit de venir les voir. Tous les autres elfes avaient reçu la consigne de rester aux cuisines jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Dobby s'inclina devant les deux amies, et dit :

- Maîtresse, Miss, du courrier pour vous, Miss.

Alyssa tendit la main et attrapa la lettre que Dobby tenait devant elle, la tête inclinée.

- Merci Dobby.

L'elfe la regarda avec ce même air de bonheur exceptionnel, et Narcissa attendit que l'elfe ait transplané avant d'éclater de rire.

Alyssa secoua la tête, résistant à l'envie de faire de même et décacheta l'enveloppe, avant d'en sortir la lettre.

Dès qu'elle aperçut l'écriture, elle su d'où provenait la missive.

C'était Lily.

_Chère Aly, _

_J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi et qu'ils ne te tuent pas à la tâche. Est-ce que ton patron est toujours aussi affreux ? Ta dernière lettre a fait rire James pendant trois jours. On ne pouvait plus dire le mot " poussin " sans qu'il ne s'étouffe de rire. Sirius s'en est donné à cœur joie._

_En parlant de lui d'ailleurs, tu lui manques terriblement. Comme à nous tous, mais plus encore à lui. Il erre comme une âme en peine dans votre maison et il n'y a que les missions de toutes sortes qui le motivent encore un peu. Remus a décidé de rester chez vous jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes pour lui éviter de faire une connerie. Cette imbécile serait capable d'essayer de te rejoindre et de se perdre en cours de route. Es-tu toujours en Antarctique ? J'ai hâte d'en apprendre encore plus sur ce que tu fais, bien que je sache que tu ne peux rien en dire de plus que les anecdotes que tu nous racontes._

_Autrement, je dois avouer que cette lettre n'est pas envoyée sans arrières pensées. J'aurais préféré te l'apprendre de vive voix et voir ton regard s'éclairer à la nouvelle, mais c'est malheureusement impossible. _

_Alors voilà : je suis enceinte._

_Oui, tu as très bien lu, je suis ENCEINTE._

_Je vais devenir maman ! _

_Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureuse. Et je ne te parle même pas de James qui panique toutes les trente secondes ! Il s'inquiète déjà de l'avenir de notre enfant alors qu'il n'est prévu que pour le mois d'Août. J'espère vraiment que tu seras revenue avant la naissance du bébé._

_Je te passe aussi le bonjour de la part de Dumbledore qui t'embrasse fort (trop bizarre de t'écrire ça) et espère te revoir très prochainement. _

_Porte toi bien ma belle, et reviens nous très rapidement._

_Tu nous manques, ma petite perfection !!!!! (ça, s'était James comme tu as dû t'en rendre compte ) ._

_On t'embrasse très fort, _

_Lily, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter. _

_P.S : Quand tu rentreras, je nous enferme deux semaines dans la chambre ! Sirius. _

Alyssa était partagée entre le rire et les pleurs. Elle fit alors les deux.

- Bonne nouvelle ? demanda Narcissa.

Alyssa hocha activement la tête.

- Oui. Lily est enceinte.

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent.

- Toutes mes félicitations à la future maman, dit doucement Narcissa en attrapant entre ses bras une Alyssa en pleurs.

C'était fou ce que ses amis lui manquaient !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Avril 1980 : **_

La pelote roula à l'autre bout de la pièce et Dobby accourut pour la ramasser.

- Dobby, soupira Alyssa, défaitiste en secouant la tête, faisant voltiger ses cheveux par la même occasion.

- Tenez, Miss, fit l'elfe en lui tendant la pelote.

- Tu sais, Dobby, répondit Alyssa en prenant ce que lui tendait l'elfe, tu n'as pas besoin d'accourir à chaque fois. Je sais que je commence à devenir grosse, mais quand même je ne suis pas handicapée !

Dobby eu un sourire d'excuse et répondit :

- Dobby doit tout faire pour faciliter la vie à Miss Alyssa Grytalié, c'est Madame qui l'a ordonné.

Alyssa secoua encore une fois la tête et le congédia, se trouvant de ce fait, seule dans la bibliothèque.

Depuis quelques jours, la jeune Néphilim aimait se retrouver dans cette pièce reposante et fraîche. Elle y passait la majeure partie de son temps à lire ou à tricoter.

C'était son nouveau passe temps, tricoter toutes sortes de choses : des chaussons, des layettes, des bodys, des chaussettes, de toutes tailles et de toutes couleurs, agrémentant certains de petits motifs.

Elle ne les faisait pas pour son enfant, car elle savait pertinemment que cela paraîtrait louche, mais pour le futur bébé de Lily et James. Bien que le sexe de l'enfant ne serait connu qu'à la naissance, selon le bon vouloir des futurs parents qui voulaient garder la surprise, elle s'amusait à tricoter tout ce qu'elle pouvait créer, avec des teintes unisexe.

Narcissa avait légèrement tiqué quand elle l'avait vu la première fois avec des aiguilles à tricoter à la main, mais finalement s'était accommodée à la nouvelle lubie de la jeune femme.

Vu qu'Alyssa avait atteint et dépassé son septième mois de grossesse et que le poids du bébé commençait à se faire sentir, il lui était de plus en plus difficile de se mouvoir rapidement. Cela avait inquiété Narcissa qui s'était empêchée de trouver un médicomage pour lui faire passer des examens.

Bien entendu, il avait fallu trouver un guérisseur qui ne dirait rien de se qui se tramait au manoir, et qui garderait le secret aussi longtemps que voulu.

Ca n'avait pas été facile, mais Narcissa avait finalement trouvé son bonheur en le médicomage Suresh Patil, qui avait quelques peu tiqué au début, et avait ensuite écouté la plaidoirie d'Alyssa qui l'avait finalement convaincu. Étant lui-même bientôt en passe de devenir papa, il avait été touché par ce à quoi était prête Alyssa pour protéger son enfant.

Ce serait donc lui qui serait présent au moment de l'accouchement, et lui seul, sans autre assistance que celle de Narcissa.

Alyssa releva la tête et abandonna son tricot quelques instants pour tendre l'oreille. Un bruit étrange lui était venu aux oreilles.

- Aly !

Étonnée, Alyssa regarda une Narcissa rentrer dans la bibliothèque, totalement paniquée.

- Alyssa, on a un problème, il faut que tu remontes dans ta chambre immédiatement.

Totalement perdue, la jeune femme ne put que froncer les sourcils et demander pourquoi.

Narcissa lui lança un visage terrorisé et souffla :

- Lucius rentre plus tôt que prévu, il est juste devant le portail.

Alyssa perdu toute couleur au niveau du visage.

- Quoi ?! S'étrangla-t-elle.

- Et il est accompagné du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le cœur d'Alyssa sembla s'arrêter quelques instants pour repartir comme un fou.

- Il faut que je retourne à mes appartements, réussit à articuler Alyssa en se levant lentement pour éviter d'être déstabilisée par le nouveau surpoids.

Narcissa se précipita pour l'aider mais un bruit de pas résonna dans la maison et les deux jeunes femmes s'immobilisèrent à deux pas de la porte.

Les deux hommes étaient rentrés dans le manoir et bien que la bibliothèque soit située assez loin du hall d'entée, il fallait tout de même passer à côté d'eux pour rejoindre l'escalier.

- Où vont-ils se réunir ? Demanda Alyssa, faisant fonctionner son cerveau à toute allure pour trouver une solution très rapidement.

- Au salon très certainement.

- D'accord. Alors va les rejoindre, je me débrouillerai.

- Mais, essaya de discuter Narcissa.

- Si j'ai un souci j'appellerai Dobby, mais il ne faut pas qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose.

Narcissa hésita, mais force fut d'admettre que c'était la meilleure solution.

Elle lâcha alors Alyssa et sorti de la bibliothèque, non sans lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil anxieux avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Alyssa s'approcha de la porte et colla son oreille contre le battant. Elle s'injuria elle-même pour avoir laissé sa baguette dans sa chambre.

- Lucius, Maître, quelle heureuse surprise, entendit-elle faire la voix de son amie.

- Le Maître souhaitait voir comment tu allais, Narcissa, il s'inquiète de la santé de notre futur enfant.

Alyssa eut une mimique dubitative en entendant Lucius dire " que le Maître s'inquiétait de la santé " de quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

C'était risible.

- Eh bien . . .

Mais Alyssa ne put entendre rien d'autre car les voix s'éloignèrent peu à peu. Narcissa avait vu juste, et les trois adultes s'étaient déplacés vers le salon.

La jeune femme ouvrit prudemment la porte de la bibliothèque et vérifia qu'elle pouvait passer sans danger, avant de sortir précipitamment.

Elle referma silencieusement la porte derrière elle, et traversa le couloir pour arriver vers un autre corridor qui donnait sur l'entrée et l'escalier.

Elle passa sur la pointe des pieds, se mordillant la lèvre inférieur, paniquée à l'idée que l'on puisse la voir, et s'arrêta avec un soupir silencieux au bas des marches.

- Pour le bien être de l'enfant, il serait plus sage que vous cessiez tout activité dès aujourd'hui.

Alyssa tendit l'oreille.

Elle n'était pas ignorante au fait que Narcissa participait de temps à autres aux raids des Mangemorts et que souvent pendant ce temps là, Alyssa ne sortait pas de sa chambre. Mais entendre Tom lui conseiller de rester chez elle, c'était tout à fait inattendu.

- Vous comprenez, ma chère Narcissa, si il vous arrivait quelque chose de fâcheux, ce serait regrettable.

Alyssa fut curieuse de la façon dont se déroulait la scène, et décida alors d'activer ses pouvoirs Néphilims et d'investir l'esprit de Narcissa, faisant fi de toute prudence.

**Assise dans un fauteuil noir, faisant face à son époux et à son Maître, Narcissa attendait anxieusement la suite de la discussion. Elle retint à grand peine une grimace de dégoût, quand la main froide et blafarde du Seigneur des Ténèbres se posa sur son ventre rebondi, voulant par là instaurer un lien de confiance avec l'enfant inexistant. Narcissa savait pertinemment pourquoi il faisait cela. Par ce geste, il injectait une infime dose de magie noir dans le fœtus, et s'assurait ainsi une future lignée de Mangemorts. **

**Seulement, le ventre de Narcissa était vide de toute vie.**

Alyssa s'éjecta des pensées de Narcissa, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Est-ce que Tom sentirait que Narcissa n'était finalement pas enceinte ?

Elle attendit, le cœur battant, de pouvoir entendre la suite de la discussion, puis :

- J'ai grand espoir en votre futur enfant, Lucius. Avec des parents tels que vous, il ne pourra que devenir un excellent Mangemort. Je suivrai son éducation avec beaucoup d'assiduité, soyez en sûr.

- Bien entendu, Maître, cela va sans dire, fit la voix glaciale de Lucius Malefoy.

Alyssa jugea qu'elle en avait assez entendu et qu'il était temps d'arrêter de tenter le diable, et commença l'ascension des marches. Elle n'avait seulement pas prévu que ce serait aussi difficile toute seule. Habituellement, elle avait quelqu'un avec elle, mais là, le poids du bébé la faisait se pencher légèrement en avant, lui tiraillant légèrement le dos.

Elle s'arrêta au bout d'une trentaine de marches, après le premier palier et souffla un peu. D'en bas lui parvenait le son des voix, et elle priait Merlin pour qu'ils ne sortent pas tout de suite.

De là où elle était, elle était encore tout à fait visible.

Elle reprit son ascension et parvint enfin à attendre le troisième étage sans s'arrêter, au moment où les deux hommes sortaient du salon, ayant de ce fait une vue imprenable sur les hauts escaliers Elle soupira de soulagement arrivée devant sa porte, et s'y adossant, pensa qu'elles n'avaient pas été loin de frôler la catastrophe.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, au moment où la voix froide et cruelle de Lucius Malefoy lui parvenait aux oreilles.

- Qu'est-ce que ceci, Narcissa ?

- De toute évidence, c'est une chaussette en laine.

Le sang d'Alyssa se glaça et elle ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés.

Quelle conne, mais quelle conne !

Elle avait oublié qu'elle avait une paire de chaussettes de bébé dans l'une de ses poches. Elle l'avait sûrement fait tomber au bas de l'escalier.

- Tu te mets au tricot moldu, maintenant ? Ironisa froidement Lucius.

- Eh bien, oui, hésita à peine Narcissa. Tu comprends, ça me détend et ça m'occupe. Et ce sera tellement mignon sur le bébé . . .

- Mignon ?! Rugit tout à coup Lucius, faisant sursauter Alyssa, et certainement aussi Narcissa. Mon fils ne portera jamais rien de mignon, tu m'entends ?! Ce sera un Malefoy, et un vrai ! Il sera beau, charismatique, élégant, mais certainement pas mignon ! Et tu vas tout de suite m'arrêter cette lubie indécente, tu m'entends ! Et jeter tout ceci aux ordures !

Un bruissement de cape et un claquement de porte plus tard, Lucius, visiblement en colère, était reparti.

Alyssa hésita.

Devait-elle descendre voir Narcissa, ou rester là, au cas où son mari reviendrait ?

Pour s'éviter la torture des méninges, elle appela Dobby.

- Oui, Miss ? Qui puis-je pour vous, Miss ? Demanda l'elfe avec une courbette.

- Peux-tu aller demander à ta maîtresse si il faut que je reste dans ma chambre, ou si je peux la rejoindre, s'il te plait ?

- Oui, Miss, tout de suite, Miss.

Il disparut dans un claquement sec, et réapparut deux minutes plus tard, dans le salon de la chambre privée d'Alyssa où elle venait de s'asseoir dans un de fauteuils en daim rouge.

- Ma maîtresse monte vous voir, Miss, avec le plateau du dîner. Elle propose que vous mangiez ici ce soir, Miss.

- Dis lui que ce sera parfait, répondit Alyssa avec un élégant sourire qui fit rougir l'elfe. Ce sera tout, Dobby, merci.

L'elfe sembla hésiter pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, et curieuse, lui demanda ce qu'il y avait.

- C'est juste que, fit Dobby d'une voix hésitante en tordant un bout de son vêtement crasseux, Dobby voudrait dire à Miss, qu'elle est vraiment une créature très belle, Miss.

Totalement ébahie, Alyssa en resta coite quelques secondes, sous le regard apeuré de Dobby qui resta à regarder le tapis épais.

- Une créature tu as dit Dobby ? Pourquoi créature, et non pas femme ?

- Dobby a dit créature, Miss, parce que c'est ce que vous êtes. Les elfes le ressentent, Miss, vous êtes une de ces créatures rares et parfaites que . . . Que . . .

Il sembla avoir du mal à finir sa phrase et lança dans un seul souffle quasiment inaudible :

- Que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a entreprit d'éradiquer.

Un bruit d'exclamation apeuré attira soudain l'attention d'Alyssa et elle découvrit Narcissa sur le seuil de sa porte, portant un plateau garnis de nourriture, qui la regardait partagée entre l'ébahissement et la peur.

Pressentant qu'elle avait sans doute entendu la conversation, Alyssa remercia Dobby et le congédia, définitivement cette fois.

Narcissa s'avança prudemment et posa le plateau sur la table basse entre elles deux, avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à celui d'Alyssa.

- Je suppose que tu as entendu ma conversation avec Dobby, commença Alyssa.

Narcissa hocha lentement la tête, regardant droit dans les yeux son interlocutrice.

Alyssa soupira et s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil.

- Je me doutais que j'aurais à le faire à un moment ou un autre mais bon. Je suppose aussi que tu souhaiterais une explication.

- Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup. Car si je me fie à ce qu'a dit Dobby, tout porte à croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite ta mort.

- Eh bien, en fait, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il me veut. Mais pour mieux comprendre, laisse moi te raconter l'histoire depuis le début.

Alors, Alyssa raconta.

Elle raconta à Narcissa, tout ce qui s'était passé le long de sa 7ème année d'étude à Poudlard, depuis ce funeste jour où sa mère avait été assassinée. Elle raconta les instants forts de sa vie, en rapport avec sa magie Néphilim.

Et elle avoua à une Narcissa déjà médusée, que le Maître était son père biologique.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**5 Juin 1980 : **_

Assise sur le rebord de son lit, les jambes légèrement écartées, et les mains agrippant son duvet, Alyssa se demandait ce qu'elle devait faire.

Il était aux environs de trois heures de l'après-midi, et après avoir lu pendant quelques temps, une douleur soudaine l'avait arrachée à sa lecture. Elle ne s'était pas inquiétée outre mesure, ses contractions se faisant de plus en plus présentes depuis quelques jours.

Sauf que là, il y avait tout juste deux minutes d'écart entre chacune d'entre elles, et qu'elle venait de perdre les eaux, qui formaient un délicat cercle transparent sur le tapis coûteux de sa chambre.

Inspirant profondément et ne cédant pas à la panique, Alyssa appela Dobby.

L'elfe apparut dans un craquement sonore, et elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une et dit d'une voix étonnamment calme et douce :

- Va voir ta maîtresse et dis lui de dire au guérisseur Patil de venir immédiatement. Je viens de perdre les eaux, et je vais bientôt accoucher.

Dobby ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés, et disparut sans autre forme de procès alors qu'une contraction plus douloureuse que les autres faisait grimacer Alyssa.

Pour l'instant, cela était encore supportable. Merci aux nombreux Doloris de Tom qui l'avaient rodée à la douleur.

Dobby revint et annonça :

- Madame est en train d'appeler le Guérisseur Patil et vient vous rejoindre immédiatement après. Je vais vous installer, maintenant.

Dobby s'approcha et monta sur le lit pour en rabattre les couvertures au pied, avant d'aider Alyssa à s'y allonger, le dos soutenu par les oreillers.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, laissant apparaître une Narcissa fébrile et légèrement paniquée.

Elle sembla quand même se détendre, quand elle croisa le sourire serein d'Alyssa.

- Ce ne sera plus très long, maintenant, dit Alyssa en serrant douloureusement la main que Narcissa avait glissé dans la sienne, alors qu'une douleur lui vrillait les reins.

- Tu voudras que je reste avec toi le temps que tu accouches ?

- Avec plaisir, oui. Je ne pense pas pouvoir accoucher sans quelqu'un à côté de moi.

La fin de la phrase se perdit dans un gémissement de douleur, au moment où Dobby annonçait l'arrivée du guérisseur Patil, qui entra précipitamment dans la chambre.

Il écarta vivement Narcissa, se glissa jusqu'à Alyssa, dont il prit la température d'un geste expert de la main, puis demanda à la blonde de préparer le divan du salon pour faire accoucher la jeune Néphilim.

Bien que Narcissa obéisse sans broncher, Alyssa, elle, demanda la raison de son déplacement.

- Le lit à baldaquin ne me permettrait pas d'accéder facilement à votre utérus et compliquerait la mise au monde de votre bébé. Déjà que vous accouchez dans un lieu pas du tout approprié, laissez moi au moins la chance de donner à cet enfant une venue au monde digne de ce nom dans la mesure du possible.

Ne trouvant rien à redire, Alyssa ne put que se laisser porter jusqu'au salon par Narcissa et le guérisseur Patil, qui l'installèrent confortablement sur le divan transformé pour l'occasion en un large clic-clac déplié.

Alyssa s'allongea et Narcissa vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, épongeant de temps à autres son front moite et serrant la main de la jeune Néphilim dans l'espoir de lui accorder un peu de réconfort.

Depuis quelques minutes maintenant, les contractions étaient quasiment constantes, propageant des douleurs phénoménales dans tout le corps d'Alyssa qui ne demandait à présent qu'une seule chose : que le môme se tire de son utérus et fissa !

Elle injuria aussi copieusement Sirius, à qui revenait tout les torts pour le calvaire qu'elle vivait, l'arrosant de noms d'oiseaux tout aussi sympa les uns que les autres, qui firent rire Narcissa.

- Je vois le dessus de son crâne, dit soudain le médicomage, sa tête entre les cuisses d'Alyssa, dont la robe de sorcière était relevée sur son ventre. Quand je vous demanderais de pousser, Miss Grytalié, je voudrais que vous le fassiez, et seulement quand je vous le dirais, ok ?

Alyssa grogna sauvagement, donnant ainsi son accord, bien qu'elle souhaitait expulser le marmot de son corps le plus vite possible.

- Maintenant, poussez !

Alyssa poussa alors de toutes ses forces, coupant sa respiration jusqu'à la limite de la suffocation.

- Arrêtez de pousser.

Alyssa reprit sa respiration, et sentit Narcissa lui éponger le front. Alyssa contempla leurs mains liées et découvrit la marque de ses ongles sur le dos de la main de la blonde.

Elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser quand elle sentit la tête du bébé commencer à sortir de son utérus, lui prodiguant ainsi une douleur sans comparaison.

Elle n'hurlerait plus pour un Doloris après ça, c'était clair et net !

- Poussez !

Alyssa poussa encore de toutes ses forces, en criant sous la douleur. A travers les méandres de ses cris et de sa douleur, elle entendit Narcissa demander au médicomage si il n'était pas possible d'atténuer sa douleur. Le guérisseur Patil répondit qu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait sur lui et qu'il était très dangereux d'ensorceler une mère en train d'accoucher.

Alyssa se déconnecta ensuite de ce qui l'entourait, poussant encore plus puisqu'elle sentait que la tête serait bientôt expulser.

- C'est bon, stop !

Alyssa haleta bruyamment, ravie.

Elle savait que le plus dur était fait.

- Maintenant, vous aller poussez encore une dernière fois pour expulser le corps, quand je vous le dirais.

Alyssa serra encore plus fort la main de Narcissa qui la serra en retour et recommença pousser quand le guérisseur Patil lui en donna l'ordre.

Elle sentit le bébé couler doucement hors de son corps, puis entendit le nourrisson pousser son premier cri alors qu'il prenait sa toute première inspiration.

Le silence se fit alors pour elle, et elle n'eut plus conscience que d'une seule chose.

Le lien.

Le lien qui reliaient entre eux les Néphilims.

Son cœur battait à l'unisson de son enfant.

De son fils.

Qui hurlait sa douleur de la venue au monde, l'irritation de l'air courrant dans ses poumons qui se dépliait afin de lui permettre de respirer toute sa vie, le flageolement de l'air sur sa peau, le bruit assourdissant qui l'entourait.

Alyssa posa une main sur son cœur, ressentant toutes ces émotions, après toutes ces années confrontées au vide que la mort des derniers Néphilims avait provoqué.

Enfin, elle n'était plus seule.

Et elle sentait déjà couler en elle, l'amour qui la reliait à ce petit bout de l'autre côté de son cordon ombilical qui n'allait pas tarder à être coupé.

Elle n'eut aucun doute à ce moment-là. Quoi qu'il se passe dans leurs vies à tous les deux, elle ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer et de le protéger, même au péril de sa vie.

Tout ce qui l'entourait revint alors, et elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, les larmes dues au bonheur de la naissance de son enfant.

- Félicitation, Miss Grytalié, fit le doucement guérisseur Patil en déposant le bébé sur son sein, c'est un garçon.

Alyssa ne prit même pas la peine de lui rétorquer un " je sais " bien senti, et préféra lâcher la main de Narcissa pour passer une main tremblante sur la tête ébouriffé et humide du liquide amniotique de son fils.

- Il est . . . Magnifique, murmura Narcissa à côté d'elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Oui, il était magnifique. Parfait, comme tous ceux de sa race, bien que son sang soit mélangé.

Les particularités des Néphilims toujours, ressortaient.

L'enfant arborait un léger duvet brun sur le dessus de la tête, et Alyssa ne doutait pas qu'il tenait cela de son père. Par contre, elle pouvait déjà sentir en elle, que son fils aurait un caractère digne des Grytalié. Une personne joueuse, gentille et aimante, bien qu'il posséderait très certainement le sale caractère que Sirius et Alyssa arboraient tout deux.

Avec un sourire, Alyssa passa une main cajoleuse sur le ventre du nourrisson qui s'était calmé et dormait à poings fermés.

- Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

Étonnée, Alyssa se tourna vers Narcissa .

- Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas toi qui lui donnes son prénom ?

Narcissa lui fit un sourire doux, si rare sur son visage, et lui répondit tout en caressant ses cheveux trempés de sueur :

- Il portera déjà le prénom de Lucius et son nom de famille. Choisis donc son prénom. Ainsi, je n'oublierai jamais ce qu'il s'est passé ces sept derniers mois.

Alyssa lui sourit en retour et dit :

- Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à un prénom. Mais je me souviens que lors d'une de mes journées avec Broderick a étudié les miens, il y avait un prénom qui m'avait sauté aux yeux, et je l'ai tout de suite trouvé magnifique.

- Lequel ?

- Drago.

Les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent le nourrisson à plat ventre entre les deux seins d'Alyssa d'un air doux.

- Soit alors, fit Narcissa. Il s'appellera Drago Lucius Malefoy.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**10 Juin 1980 : **_

Un immense soleil baignait le jardin de couleurs chatoyantes. Un vent frais soufflait dans les arbres, faisant voler quelques feuilles.

Assise sur un banc de pierre, Alyssa regardait l'immense manoir lugubre qui se trouvait au milieu de toutes ces couleurs féeriques.

Elle se pencha délicatement vers le paquet emmailloté qu'elle tenait entre ses bras et lui susurra doucement :

- C'est là que tu vas vivre, Drago. Ce manoir est ta maison à présent.

Le nourrisson gigota un peu et effleura de son poing fermé les cheveux châtains aux reflets blonds roux qui lui tombaient dessus comme une cascade. Alyssa sourit et passa un doigt délicat sur la joue soyeuse de son bébé.

Les cheveux du nourrisson étaient maintenant aussi blonds qu'ils avaient été bruns à sa naissance. Ils arboraient le blond platine qui faisait la fierté des Malefoy.

Quelques heures auparavant, il avait ouvert les yeux le temps de deux secondes, et Alyssa avait pu contempler les iris grises, caractéristiques des Black, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de cacher.

Au moins l'enfant aurait toujours le regard de Sirius. Même si elle devait brider tout ce qui faisait de Drago un Néphilim, elle pouvait tout de même lui laisser les traits qui représentaient les Black, Narcissa en étant une.

Elle avait aussi effacé son teint halé, héritage des Grytalié, pour lui donner cette couleur si pâle des Malefoy. Son petit nez retroussé tellement mignon avait été remplacé par un nez droit et en pointe.

Le reste, elle le lui laissait. Il lui était déjà difficile de devoir effacer tout ce qui faisait de lui son fils, alors elle n'avait enlevé que le nécessaire. Maintenant, elle savait ce qu'avait ressenti sa mère quand elle avait dû cacher tout ce qu'il faisait d'Alyssa une Néphilim.

Heureusement pour Drago, le fait qu'il soit un Malefoy éloignerait toute suspicion de son appartenance à cette extraordinaire race, et elle n'avait pas besoin de tout lui enlever.

Un mouvement du côté du manoir attira l'attention d'Alyssa et elle suivit du regard, Narcissa qui approchait à grand pas. Elle s'assit à côté de la jeune Néphilim en soupirant.

- C'est bon, tout est réglé. Suresh Patil vient de me faire signer les derniers papiers. Maintenant, Draco est officiellement un Malefoy. Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce que personne ne décide de révéler les vrais actes de naissance. Et pour Poudlard ?

- Je discuterai avec Albus. Je lui expliquerai la situation et il comprendra. Il me passera certainement un savon mémorable, mais il sera bien obligé de se ranger de mon côté, répondit Alyssa.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent ensuite quelques minutes à regarder le manoir en silence. Toutes deux savaient que d'ici une petite heure, tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu au cours des derniers mois ne serait plus qu'un souvenir.

- Tu passeras de temps en temps ? Demanda soudain Narcissa. Je me suis bien habituée à ta présence, et je sens que tu me manques déjà.

Alyssa rigola.

- Oui, je fais cet effet à beaucoup de personnes. Mais ne t'inquiètes donc pas, je passerai te voir. Ne serait-ce que pour voir comment va Drago.

Alyssa regarda le nourrisson encore une fois et, comme si il comprenait ce qu'il se passait, il ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de sa mère.

Alyssa sourit et se pencha pour embrasser le bébé sur le front.

Elle tendit ensuite le petit paquet emmailloté à Narcissa qui le prit, les larmes aux yeux.

Alyssa se leva et annonça :

- Nous devrions y aller. Mes amis m'attendent pour trois heures et demi à la gare.

Narcissa opina de la tête et se leva à son tour en disant :

- Va chercher ta valise, et rejoins moi devant la porte. Je vais confier Drago aux elfes, le temps de mon absence.

Les deux jeunes femmes regagnèrent alors le manoir en silence, et Alyssa monta dans ses appartements, le cœur serré, et attrapa sa valise, posée juste à côté de la porte, dans le salon.

Elle avait redonné sa couleur originelle à la pièce, afin de ne jamais s'apercevoir que quelqu'un y avait séjourné, et surtout pas une ex-Gryffondor.

Elle redescendit et découvrit Narcissa qui l'attendait déjà devant les doubles portes de bois du manoir.

Elles remontèrent le chemin de gravillon jusqu'aux grilles, et cela sembla étrange à Alyssa. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds hors du manoir, et il lui semblait qu'il y avait une éternité qu'elle avait emprunté ce chemin en sens inverse.

Une fois les grilles dépassées, elles transplanèrent directement à la zone de transplanage de la gare de King Cross.

Elle se retrouvèrent instantanément dans une salle vide, et se sourirent avant de sortir dans la foule de la gare de Londres.

A deux, elles recherchèrent le train par lequel Alyssa était censée revenir de France, et arrivèrent assez rapidement à y monter, alors qu'il n'était pas tout à fait arrêté. Elles trouvèrent un compartiment libre qui se trouvait à l'opposé du quai ou les amis d'Alyssa devaient l'attendre, et patientèrent silencieusement que le train s'arrête totalement. Quand le moyen de locomotion moldu annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés et que les passagers pouvaient descendre, Alyssa eut du mal à dire au revoir à Narcissa.

Elles se regardèrent, gênées, conscientes que beaucoup de choses avaient changé entre elles deux en moins d'un an.

- Bon, eh bien j'y vais, fit Alyssa d'une voix incertaine.

Narcissa acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, les bras croisés, mais aucune des deux ne fit un mouvement.

Finalement Alyssa éclata de rire, sous le regard étonné de la blonde et déclama :

- Tu sais quoi, Cissa ? C'est totalement idiot ce que l'on fait. Je te propose que l'on se rejoigne à la tête du sanglier à Pré au Lard jeudi à seize heures. On pourra se raconter comment s'est passé notre retour à la vie normale. Et si jamais l'une de nous à un empêchement, on sait où envoyer un hibou.

Devant la simplicité de la proposition, Narcisse ne put que rire à son tour.

- Tu as totalement raison, Aly. Alors je te dis à jeudi.

Elles se tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, et Alyssa s'écarta de la jeune femme pour sortir du compartiment avec un signe de la main puis remonta le couloir afin de sortir du train.

Elle posa un pied sur le quai, et se trouva subitement écraser contre un torse, enserré dans un étau de bras, et sourit en pensant qu'elle devait avoir beaucoup manqué à Sirius pour recevoir un accueil pareil.

Elle rendit son étreinte à son ami, respirant à plein nez, l'odeur si particulière de Sirius qui lui avait tant manqué.

- Te revoilà enfin, lui murmura Sirius au creux de l'oreille. Tu m'as tellement manquée, tu sais.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Sirius.

Ils se séparèrent, et Alyssa pu voir derrière lui Remus, James, Peter et Lily qui lui souriaient, attendant visiblement que Sirius la lâche afin qu'elle puisse les saluer.

Elle s'approcha d'eux et les serra dans ses bras les uns après les autres, en terminant par Lily qui arborait un ventre bien rond.

- Alors, tu en es à combien, maintenant ? demanda Alyssa en prenant bien soin de ne pas trop écraser Lily contre elle.

- J'en suis à sept mois, et je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est qu'il sorte ! Plaisanta sa meilleure amie.

Elles éclatèrent de rire, et Alyssa se força ne pas penser à son petit bout qu'elle venait d'abandonner, alors que Lily connaîtrait la joie de pouvoir serrer son enfant contre elle aussi souvent qu'elle le voudrait.

Elle se refusa de penser aussi à Sirius et au fait que lui ne saurait même certainement jamais qu'il était papa d'un petit garçon magnifique.

Avec un sourire triste, Alyssa repensa au parchemin apparu à côté de Narcissa et elle, quand elle avait choisi le prénom du bébé. Sur l'acte de naissance de Drago était marqué que son nom était Drago Sirius Black. Il avait fallu ensuite cacher soigneusement ce document et en créer un second qui l'identifiait comme Drago Lucius Malefoy. Le vrai acte de naissance avait été remis à Suresh Patil qui le conserverait dans le dossier au nom de Drago L. Malefoy. Seul lui avait accès à ces documents, ou les personnes concernées par la naissance de l'enfant.

- Aly ?

Alyssa sortit de ces pensées à l'intonation de la voix légèrement inquiète de Lily.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit Alyssa, c'est juste que ça fait bizarre de rentrer à la maison.

Lily lui sourit, et Alyssa sentit Sirius passer un bras autour de sa taille, avant qu'ils ne se mettent en route.

Ils remontèrent le quai et, avant qu'il ne soit totalement hors de vue, Alyssa jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et vit Narcissa juste à côté du train, qui lui faisait un signe de la main. Elle le lui rendit et Narcissa transplana.

Oui, ça faisait bizarre de rentrer à la maison.

* * *

_Petit message à ceux qui ont lu **Beauté Inquiètante** et qui passeraient par là : Vous croyiez peut-être que j'allai finir cette fic sans rajouter un ou deux mystères ?_ _Eh bien non, nah :p_

_Lol. Plus sérieusement, je préviendrais ceux qui lisent **La Seconde Guerre** de lire cet O.S., vous comprendrez que cela est assez important._

_Je vous quitte en remerciant chaleureusement Rozinaah qui m'a corrigé ce texte depuis longtemps et qui connaissait donc l'histoire depuis un bon bout de temps ( petite chanceuse, va ! ). Et on la tape pas, elle m'est très précieuse._

_A très bientôt tout le monde, et grox bisous !_


End file.
